Destiny X
Destiny X is a reboot of Bungie's Destiny series, which was to remedy the old disappointment of Destiny 2 and try to reboot it, to make sure it actually tries to standout against other games like Warframe and other competitors. As an response to the disappointment of Destiny 2 and potential failure of the IP, Astralitz decided to come in and go re-brand it for an "second chance". Improvements from the original 2 Destinies *Solid game engine that runs at 60fps '(720p for Switch and up to 4K for Xbox One X) *Stages instead take place on an '''large scale sandbox level, '''similar in fashion to Super Mario Odyssey. *'Actual match-making for players so players can know which players they can find (previously they had to use a fan-site to do that). There is an online hub called the Nexus which players can visit. *'Grimoire:' The codex is finally built into the game so you can now check what enemies you've fought and what characters you've known. *You can now play it on the go (This game now decides it can be a first-person-shooter and not an MMO) *'More classes;' There are now a total of 5 new classes; Engineer, Valkyrie, Siren, Paladin, and Codex. **'Sub-classes': Sub-classes have improved so it does make more sense; the basis class now grants synergy between sub-classes; the more sub-classes you unlock, the more effective your abilites in between get. *'All new plot: '''The plot has been revised to avoid potential plot-holes, cliches and errors unlike the previous two plots. *'Weapons:' You can hold up to four weapons assigned by the D-Pad, so you no longer have to stop and reassign weapons that are reserved at locked slots. *'Dedicated servers:' Online multiplayer now has dedicated servers that are shared between consoles as well. *'Customization:' Weapons/gear can now be customized via card sockets. Cards can be dropped by enemies. You can upgrade cards which further boost stats such as extra armor, damage, firerate, etc. Some rare cards have dual-stat boosts, and some rare cards have disadvantages as well. The rarity of the weapons and gear determines slots, ranging from 1 (green) to 5 (gold) *'Gunsmith:' Later in the game you can get a gunsmith that can forge weapons and rebuild/customize parts of it, allowing you to build your own weapons instead. *'Level-cap:' The max level cap is 100, with each of the 3 sub-classes having a total of 30 skill points and the basis having 10. The main advantage is that instead having to grind your way to the max level cap, you can choose between of the 3 mainline sub-classes to advance to as well in any order, with the sub-classes giving you synergy passives such as stat-ups as you go on. Gameplay The game plays more like it's successor Destiny, except you now have an mini-map with an compass on where to go. The abilities have now changed, you now have a mana bar that can hold up to 300 mana. Some of your abilities take up mana, such as super attacks, coatings, powers, etc. You can now hold up to 4 weapons. There are 10 types of weapons Guardians can use. Some weapons can be dual-wielded as well. '''A * means this can be dual-wielded. A + means only unique versions of this weapon can be dual-wielded.' There are five elements; fire, thunder, corrosive, explosive, and void. Fire works well against beast-like creatures, Thunder is effective against fast enemies, Corrosive is effective against rock/metal enemies, Explosive works well on most enemies and gives the shots an AoE effect, Void has gravitational effects towards most enemies. Weapons Unique Weapon Types These are rare type of weapons which are only dropped from enemies or from the Gunsmith. Vehicles Vehicles are special rides Guardians can take along. Some missions involve the use of vehicles. Environment Plot The planet Earth becomes overrun by an new alien enemy known as the Fallen. In order to take back the planet Earth from the Fallen empire, the cybermilitary sends out an force known as Guardians that will aim and take back Earth from the evils at all costs... Achievements Reception Destiny X has gotten positive acclaim so far from both critics and players, while praising for the actual improvments from the previous Destiny games, as well as other improvements such as new classes, skills, etc. It scored 80's on Metacritic, an 9/10 on IGN, and an 9/10 on GameSpot. Jim Sterling gave it an 10/10, saying it was the second chance it deserved to make the cut, and it did. Destiny X is regarded as the game to take a second chance which made the cut, and therefore made more success than the original Destiny, as it managed to pull through in terms of content and endgame. Compared to Destiny 1, Destiny X was made with a much lower budget, with around 10 to 20 million dollars in. Sub-pages Destiny X/Classes Destiny X/Codex Destiny X/Quests Destiny X/Missions Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2021